Battle Policy
General Information Battles must be written in a blog format, NOT PAGES! Battles that are written as an article will be deleted, although on a beast page, Users may post their battles on that page, IF the battles involve the beast. Blogs allow users to criticize/offer their opinions, which should be respected. Also, Do not create unfair matches, if Admins agree, it MAY be deleted. Beasts Beasts on this wiki can range from Tigers to Gorillas. We also allow the use of Urban Legends, such as the Mothman, Jersey Devil, or even Bigfoot. We also allow Fictional Beasts from Movies, Video Games, TV Shows, Comics, or Novels (Ex. Skags from Borderlands. We also allow prehistoric beats such as dinosaurs, mammoths and saber tooth cats. We do have limitations however, animals like Rabbits are Squirrels are NOT Beasts here. Any blogs or Beast Pages with those kind of animals will be deleted. Images Upload Images of Beasts to add to your blog and Beast pages, it helps the reader understand what it looks like if the reader is not familiar with the beast. It is not required to add Images on the wiki, but is frowned upon by other users. Tips Heres some helpful tips on to how to get a popular battle. * Keep it simple so the reader/voter can understand it better. Having a clean format helps this. * Have well known and not known beasts to mix things up, using the same beasts over gets repetitive * Use powerful beasts and have fair matches Voting For the Author Disregarding the votes of the audience toward a particular Animal or Urban Legend is not allowed. The author of the battle will be issued a warning. After three warnings, the author is expected to follow the rules. However, if the author continues to disregard the votes, then he will be blocked for a determined amount of time and will not be allowed to write a battle/blog post for 1 weeks after the block has been terminated if he continues 2 weeks then a mounth if a user does this six times it will be 45 days then 100 then perma bann. Although, voters who give unvalid reasons or no reasons at all can be "Half-Votes" that are worth, half a vote. The author can decide whether votes count as Full or Half or if one does ent state any reason it does ent haveta count or if votes that dont state reasons dont count this is all up to the author it is not a policy Also, please do NOT spam for voters, asking some people is alright but repeatley asking will be annoying for the user your asking. Authors DO have the right to vote on their own battles, but it is reccomended not to. For battles that have ended in a tie, the author can: a.) Choose which beasts will be the victor b.) Extend the voting period c.) End the battle in a tie, so that both beasts are victor For the Voter/Audience If you are going to vote, please use the poll provided or state the warrior who you deem deadliest. Please provide a good and strong reason why that warrior should win. This is absolutely necessary, especially for battles lacking a voting poll. Votes lacking a good statement of why that warrior should be the victor will be and should be ignored by the author. Do not vote after a battle has been written or the battle has ended, this is considered spam and the voter will be given a warning. Battle Copyright Registered users are entitled to the battles they publish and/or list as a future battle. Other users are not allowed to publish a battle that another user has listed as a future conflict. For example, Bob listed the battle "A vs B" as a future battle, therefore John cannot publish that battle one month after Bob has published his "A vs B" battle in blog format. The list rule does not apply to users who are not active for more than two months since their latest activity. If the user has stated that he/she will be inactive for some time, not permanently, then the rule still applies. Users caught in violation of this rule will have their illegal battle deleted and will be issued a warning. If the user continues to violate the rule, they will be blocked for 2 days, if they do it again one week. However if a user did not make a blog about this or these battles, did not state them on his profile, or some where else other users can see it, there is no copyright rule and users may do this battle. Rematches Rematches are allowed on the wiki, but rematches must be done at least one month after the original battle is done. The Battle Status of the Beast who orginally won or lost can be changed if there is a different outcome in the rematch. The rematch also have things different from the original battle to prevent the same outcome. Any rematch not fitting the criteria will be deleted. Rematches cannot be done more than once, if a second rematch is done it will be deleted. Category:Policies